From the past, there has been an apparatus that carries out, on an image formed on a sheet, processing of erasing the image by applying heat (hereinafter, referred to as erasing processing). This apparatus of the past carries out the erasing processing by heating from one surface of the sheet. The apparatus of the past has changed the number of times the erasing processing is carried out on the basis of whether a sheet surface to be subjected to the erasing processing is one surface or both surfaces.
However, in the apparatus of the past, an increase of a time required until the erasing processing is completed and an increase of power consumption have been induced in some cases.